Quote:Back to the Future
"If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything." - Jennifer Parker (attributed to Emmett Brown), Marty McFly and George McFly Doc Brown *Great Scott! *Slow Down!! *The way I see it, if you're gonna build a time machine into a car, why not do it with some style? *Good evening. I'm Doctor Emmett Brown and I'm standing here in the parking lot at Twin Pines Mall. It is Saturday morning, October 26, 1985, 1:18 A.M. and this is temporal experiment number one. Please note that Einstein's clock is in precise synchronization with my control watch. *If my calculations are correct, when this baby hits eighty-eight miles per hour, you're gonna see some serious shit. *Ha! What did I tell you?! EIGHTY-EIGHT MILES PER HOUR!!! The temporal displacement occurred exactly 1:20 AM and zero seconds! *Einstein's clock is exactly one minute behind mine and still ticking! *First, you turn the time circuits on. This one tells you where you're going. This one tells you where you are. This one tells you where you were. You input your destination time on this keypad. Say you want to see the signing of the Declaration of Independence 4, 1776 or witness the birth of Christ 25, 0000. Here's a red-letter date in the history of science: November 5, 1955. Yes! Of course! November 5, 1955! That was the day I invented time-travel. I remember it vividly. I was standing on the edge of my toilet hanging a clock, the porcelain was wet, I slipped, hit my head on the sink, and when I came to I had a revelation! A vision! A picture in my head! A picture of this! This is what makes time travel possible: the flux capacitor! It's taken me nearly thirty years and my entire family fortune to realize the vision of that day. My God, has it been that long? Things have certainly changed around here. I remember when this was all farmland as far as the eye could see! Old man Peabody owned all of this! He had this crazy idea about breeding pine trees. *Oh my god... they found me. I don't know how, but they found me. RUN FOR IT MARTY! *My God. Do you know what this means? It means that this damn thing doesn't work at all! *Ronald Regan?? The actor? And whose Vice-President? Jerry Lewis? I suppose Jane Wyman is the First Lady and Jack Berry the Secritary of the Treasury. *1.21 GIGAWATTS!!! *I'm sure that in 1985, plutonium is available in every corner drug store, but in 1955 it's a little hard to come by. Marty, I'm sorry, but I'm afraid you're stuck here! *(after reading the flyer) This is it! This is the answer! It says here that a bolt of lightning is going to strike the clock tower at precisely 10:04 PM next Saturday Night! If we could somehow... harness this lightning; channel it into the Flux Capacitor, it just might work. Next Saturday night, we're sending you back to the future! *at a poster for a dance Look! There's a rhythmic ceremonial ritual coming up! *Please excuse the crudity of this model as I didn't have time to build it to scale or paint it. *at his watch Damn! Where is that kid! at another watch Damn! another Damn, damn! *Don't worry. As long as you hit that wire with the connecting hook at precisely 88 miles an hour, the instant the lightning strikes the tower... everything will be fine! *It works! Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! IT WORKS! I finally invent something that works. Somehow, we've gotta sneak this back to my laboratory. We gotta get you home! *You're not thinking fourth dimensionally! Marty McFly See: Quote:Marty McFly Back to the Future